


The Three Stark Girls

by Shipper101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All characters are badasses, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Sand Snakes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Jon is born Joanna, and instead of going to the wall fights, trains and sleeps her way around the world. Her gender has other far reaching changes as well, on the other characters.</p><p>I will follow the TV series as it is easier to keep track of</p><p>This is not a continuous story or POV, as it will just focus on certain events in the AU. It will be in chronological order however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Stark Girls

It was fucking cold. That was the only thought running through Lord Commander Mormont's head as he ran through the snow. His men had disappeared, and he was alone, far too far from the wall for his comfort. His horse had been stolen by his wayward brothers, and now strange pale creatures with icy blue eyes were chasing him, clad in the flesh of men. He knew he couldn't outrun them all the way to the wall. He resolved to finish this now. Drawing his sword, he turned. They had formed a strange horseshoe around him, and were all looking at him with their icy eyes. 

The fight went badly. He hacked one's head off, and carved another into two pieces. However, the third sunk its axe into his shoulder. He sank to the ground. As he held his shoulder, and waited for the killing blow, he thought of his home. It had been so long since he had last seen bear island, and after his son had betrayed him, he had lost contact with it entirely. He raised his sword just in time to turn away the next stroke, but the blade shattered in two at the strike. Looking at the remains of his sword, he bared his neck to the beast. It, obligingly, raised its axe. 

The blow never came however. Mormont looked up just in time to see its head drop onto his lap. The silver shine that had just emerged from its neck swirled around, carving another easily in half, before all but bisecting a third. There were two of them, clad in thick furs, swirling like tornadoes of blades. The other creatures stood no chance, and were sectioned with alarming speed. As the dismembered corpses of the beasts fell to the ground, one of the figures moved over to Mormont, raising her sword. Drawing back their hood, he saw her face, framed by burning red hair. He knew she was a wildling immediately. As she brought her blade down, Mormont made peace with his gods. He knew that they were still watching over him now, more strongly than ever. This was their homeland, and he would be theirs forever. 

"No."

He thoughts were cut short by the red head's companion. The redhead's sword stopped, inches from his neck.

"He's a crow."

"He's the Lord Commander of the crows. Remember Mance's orders."

The redhead groaned, but withdrew her blade, sheathing it on her hip once again. He companion moved over to Mormont, and pulled back her hood, and Mormont gasped. She was an almost ethereal beauty, with long jet black hair bunched up around her shoulders and almost snow white skin. She knelt next to him, and, pulling out a needle, started to sew his wound closed. Mormont looked back at the redhead, and saw that she had constructed a sizeable fore, into which she was throwing the dismembered pieces of the creatures she and her companion had just destroyed. Finally, the raven haired girl finished with her sewing, at which pint she looked Mormont in the eyes.

"You need to be careful with that, and you ought to have it sterilised and re-sewn by a maester when you return to the wall."

Mormont nodded, and the girl turned, moving over to her companion. The redhead smiled widely at her, and then, to Mormont's surprise, leaned over and kissed her, full in the mouth. Clearly the Wildlings didn't mind observers. Mormont turned away, and after some positioning, managed to fall asleep. He remembered being told by Stark not to go on this ranging. He was the Lord Commander, Stark had told him. It had seemed right then, with Stark going to his brother for Lord Eddard's meeting with the king. Maybe he should have listened.


End file.
